


His name

by camoes_nao_morreu_para_isto



Category: Angel Heart (Anime & Manga), City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camoes_nao_morreu_para_isto/pseuds/camoes_nao_morreu_para_isto
Summary: Ryo just wanted to get a glass of water. The one time the voyeurism was not his fault and not planned
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	His name

“I’m just gonna get a glass of water. I hope Kaori didn't put traps on the corridor again.”

Ryo went to the kitchen on the lower floor, when he heard noise coming from Kaori’s room. He picked up a gun he had hidden in the kitchen for emergencies and without thinking twice Ryo went as fast as possible to Kaori’s room. He did it quietly so that if she was in danger he could rescue her without bringing attention to himself.

He stayed behind the door trying to listen to what was going on inside that room. He was ready to go inside the room when he heard something more, something he wasn't expecting at all. He heard a moan and it wasn't one caused by pain, but by pleasure.

It startled him to the point that almost let the gun fall out of his hand. God bless his quick reflexes cause she wouldn't believe he was there by mere accident.

“Ryo…”

The idea that he was the cause of those moans hit him hard. He knew how Kaori felt about him, and he wasnt naive enough to imagine those feelings were purely platonic. But witness it was a whole other matter. 

The feelings were mutual, in the last couple of years he could count with his fingers the number of days he didnt think of her in that way since he met her. And that precise moment was no different. 

He had tried his best to think of her as a sexless being but it was impossible right now. He was getting hard and he couldn’t make it stop, not even his usual strategies were working. He couldn’t stop himself from imagining Kaori in that moment, with him, his hand on the places her hands were. He wished he was there making her fantasy true, giving her what she wanted, what he also wanted, what they both had been wanting so badly.

“idiot, she is Maki's little sister. What would he think if he saw you like this? Creeping out on his little sister." Thought Ryo to himself.

She was Maki's little sister and she deserved so much better than him, and than this whole situation they had going on. But his body, it didnt seem to agree with him. He couldn’t move his feet.

Her breath was getting heavier, she was close. She repeated his name like a prayer. 

He couldnt resist and ended up peeking inside since the door was not enterily shut. 

The moonlight helped define every single line of her body. He could see her hand going in her pajama shorts, her hand moving slowly.

A new shiver ran through his spine. 

His hand moved closer to his crotch. He had two options, but only one sounded reasonable: running back to his room.

He tried to leave as quietly as he could, if she found out he had been there, he would be a dead man, he wouldn't even stop her from beating him up. Step by step and as quietly as he could, ignoring the noise he made when he stepped on their damaged step and Ryo went back to his room. 

Trying to get back to sleep proved itself to be harder than he imagined.

  
  


Awkward wasn't enough to define the next morning. Ryo tried to be as unsuspicious as he could but he couldn't even look at Kaori's face or listen to her voice saying his name without a jolt of energy going straight to his dick. He didn't want Kaori to see him like that. He needed to get out and go for a walk, see another women and try to take his thoughts out of Kaori. But before that he sat on the table and watched her making their breakfast. He tried not to stare at her legs and have his mind going back to last night, but he couldn’t. So he just stood there watching her, drooling and sporting a boner that he was pretty sure she would notice.

"Ryo!!" Kaori was not even looking at him and by the redness of her neck and ears and her tone of voice he was sure she knew about his little adventure the previous night. 

"Yes, Kaori?!" Ryo was ready to take the hammer he deserved and he would not even try to get away from it. So when he saw the hammer coming he didn't even flinch.

"Fix that step."


End file.
